


Seeing His Face

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 04:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17216723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Request: Anonymous. can you do a michael like when he goes to the pit and then like four years later hes back. like remember the ep where cas came back from purgatory and dean keeps seeing cas but mayb smthn like that but with michael and reader before he shows up at her doorstep and its sorta cliche bc its raining and ah idk if this makes sense buut yeah





	Seeing His Face

**Author's Note:**

> Request: Anonymous. can you do a michael like when he goes to the pit and then like four years later hes back. like remember the ep where cas came back from purgatory and dean keeps seeing cas but mayb smthn like that but with michael and reader before he shows up at her doorstep and its sorta cliche bc its raining and ah idk if this makes sense buut yeah

Michael never left your heart, or your dreams. You had loved him with everything in you, and if you were truly being honest, you still did. It had been 4 years since you got the heart shattering news- he was gone.

He had always been honest with you, from the moment the two of you had met. It had been a bit difficult to swallow at first, but he gave you time. Slowly, you’d come around to what he’d told you- about him being an archangel, about the apocalypse, the dangers, and everything else he could think of.

Those blue eyes, adorable smile, and kind heart had captured yours. Before you knew it, the archangel was living with you. One morning before work, he’d kissed you like it would be the last time his lips would feel yours. Little did you know, it would be.

That evening while you were picking at your dinner, your phone rang. That’s when you’d heard. Michael was gone. He was in the pit with Lucifer, and wouldn’t be coming home. The phone had fallen from your hand, clattering to the floor, moments before your knees gave out. Your heart ached, your eyes burned with tears, and you felt like your world was coming down around you.

You went about your days in a haze, part of you praying that you’d come home to him sitting on the couch. Or that he’d walk into your work. As weeks passed, hope faded. Come the first anniversary of that day, you all but shut down again. The feeling returned, and you’d shut yourself away in your home. 

Here you were, 4 years later. You lived in the same home, now with a dog named Mich that you had adopted the year before. He made your home feel less lonely when you came home from work, and always managed to make you smile.

One morning you were out walking Mich when you felt like you were being watched. Out of the corner of your eye, you thought you’d seen Michael. However, when you turned, he wasn’t there. Shaking it off, you took a deep breath and kept moving.

The next time you thought you saw him was while you were at lunch with your mother. Your fork was halfway to your mouth when you swore that you saw him in line. A couple walked between you, and where you’d seen him, and when they were past, he wasn’t there. Your mother had turned, asking you what you were staring at. You’d laughed it off, saying that you thought you’d seen an old friend, and gone back to eating.

There’s been times when you were leaving for work, when you were getting coffee at the little cart outside of your office, when you were sitting in the cafe down the street at lunch, and so many other times you could have sworn that he was there, but he never was. The ache was stronger than ever, and it was eating at you.

It had been almost three weeks since the first almost sighting, and you’d called out of work. It was a dreary day, and you just wanted to remain in the warmth and comfort of your home. You’d spent the day sipping warm cocoa and reading, curled up in your favorite reading chair. Likely because you had fond memories of Michael nodding off in it when he first started spending more time there. As an angel, you knew he didn’t need to sleep. He then revealed to you that you made him feel relaxed, more human, and comfortable. Your heart swelled when he’d told you that, and after he was gone, you avoided it. Anything to keep this Michael’s chair. Now it was your way of being close to him.

* * *

Sitting at your dining room table, you had a simple chicken dish and a glass of wine, and your favorite soothing CD playing. It’s soft notes floated through the air, wrapping you in it’s melody. Your lips were on the side of the glass as you sipped your wine when there was a knock at your door. Furrowing your brows, you set the glass down gently and got up. You weren’t expecting any company, so you couldn’t begin to even guess who it was.

Thunder cracked from somewhere outside, the loud boom drowning out your music for a split second. Pulling the sleeves of your oversized sweater up to your elbows, you unlocked and unchained your door. Opening it, you nearly fainted. There stood your blue eyed archangel. His short hair was slicked down, water droplets falling from his lashes, and his clothes were clinging to him. “Michael?” You breathed, your heart hammering in your chest.

“Y/N.” He smiled, not moving. Over the past few weeks, he’d been just out of eyesight, trying to gather the courage to come to you. Then today, he didn’t see you. Not once. Finally, he knew he needed to see you. To truly see you, and for you to see him.

Shaking yourself out of it, you stepped aside. “Come in.” They felt like such strange words to be saying to him. This had been his home, and still would have been had he not gone into the pit. As soon as the door was shut, you pulled him into your arms, sobbing. You hadn’t cried in so long, that the dam finally broke.

His arms wrapped around you, his face buried in your neck. “I missed you so much.” He said softly, never wanting to be away from you like that again. It had felt so much longer than 4 years, and there would be no way to ever get that back.

“I missed you, too.” You told him, pulling away to look at him. Not a care was given that you were now almost as wet as him. “Are you home?” You were so scared that you were dreaming that your voice was barely above a whisper.

His eyes lit up as he nodded. “I’m home, baby.” He told you.

Putting your hand on the back of his neck, you pulled him into a deep kiss. Just as it had then, it felt right. His lips were made just for yours, and you never planned on letting him get away again.


End file.
